


swirl of sand grains and stars

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [33]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, the thing about Cougar is that he's a stealth-snuggler. </p><p>[pre-movie fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	swirl of sand grains and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: swirl of sand grains and stars  
> Fandom: The Losers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Betsy Sholl  
> Warnings: pre-movie  
> Pairings: Cougar/Jensen  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 205  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: cephalopod

See, the thing about Cougar is that he's a stealth-snuggler. None of the rest of them ever mention it to him because he is one scary bastard, but he's like an octopus if you're within his reach when he's asleep. Once he decides to trust someone, then being near them doesn't wake him up. But if a stranger or someone he doesn't trust gets near him while he's asleep, then he wakes up with a gun in hand.

It didn't take long for Clay, Roque, and Pooch to keep their distance, if they had any room for distance. But some places where they've bedded down, there was no room for personal space, so they had to make the best of Cougar's octopus tendencies.

And then the team got assigned a new kid genius and he loved to cuddle. So anytime they had to scrunch up, Jensen slept next to Cougar and if he got snuggled, he woke up happy.

"Don't let it interfere with the job," Clay ordered Jensen and Cougar. Jensen blushed and stuttered an explanation while Cougar tipped his hat.

No one else says a thing. Cougar's a scary bastard and Jensen is less annoying when he's spent the night cuddling, and that's that.


End file.
